bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia Official Character Book 2 Ultra Analysis
|romaji= Boku no Hīrō Akademia Kōshiki Kyarakutā Bukku Tsū Urutora Anarishisu |author= Kohei Horikoshi |publisher= Shueisha |length= 292 |released= October 4, 2019 |genere= }} |Boku no Hīrō Akademia Kōshiki Kyarakutā Bukku Tsū Urutora Anarishisu}} is the second data book for the ''My Hero Academia series author by Kohei Horikoshi and covers from chapters 1 to 235. Contents The contents of this book consist of character profiles, their stats, Quirks, trivia facts of characters, concept art of characters, color spreads, information on the manga, stickers and interview with Horikoshi and BLEACH's Tite Kubo. Characters *New Heroes **Izuku Midoriya (p.22-23) **Katsuki Bakugo (p.24-25) **Shoto Todoroki (p.26-27) **Ochaco Uraraka (p.28-29) **Tenya Iida (p.30-31) **Tsuyu Asui (p.32-33) **Eijiro Kirishima (p.34-35) **Momo Yaoyorozu (p.36-37) **Fumikage Tokoyami (p.38-39) **Minoru Mineta (p.40-41) **Denki Kaminari (p.42-43) **Kyoka Jiro (p.44-45) **Hanta Sero (p.46-47) **Yuga Aoyama (p.48-49) **Mina Ashido (p.50-51) **Mezo Shoji (p.52-53) **Mashirao Ojiro (p.54-55) **Toru Hagakure (p.56-57) **Rikido Sato (p.58-59) **Koji Koda (p.60-61) *Column Vol. 1 (p.62) *New Heroes II **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (p.64-65) **Neito Monoma (p.66-67) **Itsuka Kendo (p.68-69) **Ibara Shiozaki (p.70-71) **Kinoko Komori (p.72-73) **Juzo Honenuki (p.74-75) **Pony Tsunotori (p.76-77) **Setsuna Tokage (p.78-79) **Jurota Shishida (p.80-81) **Shihai Kuroiro (p.82-83) **Nirengeki Shoda (p.84-85) **Kosei Tsuburaba (p.86-87) **Yui Kodai (p.88-89) **Sen Kaibara (p.90-91) **Manga Fukidashi (p.92-93) **Yosetsu Awase (p.94-95) **Reiko Yanagi (p.96-97) **Hiryu Rin (p.98-99) **Togaru Kamakiri (p.100-101) **Kojiro Bondo (p.102-103) *Column Vol. 2 (p.104) *UA Students Episode (p.106-128) *New Heroes III **Mirio Togata (p.130-131) **Tamaki Amajiki (p.132-133) **Nejire Hado (p.134-135) **Hitoshi Shinso (p.136-137) **Mei Hatsume (p.138-139) **Inasa Yoarashi (p.140-141) **Camie Utsushimi (p.142-143) **Seiji Shishikura (p.144-145) **Nagamasa Mora (p.146) **Yo Shindo (p.147) **Tatami Nakagame (p.148) **Shikkui Makabe (p.149) **Itejiro Toteki (p.150) **Yuyu Haya, Bibimi Kenranzaki, Tsutsutaka Agoyamato, Chikuchi Togeike (p.151) *Other Persons **Eri, Hiroshi Tameda, Shiketsu Teacher, Teruo Hazukashi, Habuko Mongoose, Miyashita, Kota Izumi, Hana Shimura, Tomura's Grandparents, Tomura's Mother, Kotaro Shimura, Tsubasa (p.152) **Inko Midoriya, Mitsuki Bakugo, Masaru Bakugo, Ochaco's parents, Kyotoku Jiro, Mika Jiro, Rei Todoroki, Natsuo Todoroki, Fuyumi Todoroki, Tenya's mother, Beru Asui, Ganma Asui, Satsuki Asui, Samidare Asui, Yuga's Mother, Koji's Mother (p.153) **Komari Ikoma, Masegaki School's students, Takuto, Tamashiro (p.154) *Ultra Heroes **All Might (p.156-157) **Endeavor (p.158-159) **Hawks (p.160-161) **Best Jeanist (p.162-163) **Eraser Head (p.164-165) **Present Mic (p.166-167) **Gran Torino (p.168-169) **Sir. Nighteye (p.170-171) **Edgeshot (p.172-173) **Kamui Woods (p.174-175) **Mt. Lady (p.176-177) **Ryukyu (p.178-179) **Fat Gum (p.180-181) **Gang Orca (p.182-3) **Mandalay (p.184) **Pixie-Bob (p.185) **Tiger (p.186) **Ragdoll (p.187) **Mirko (p.188) **Vlad King (p.189) **Midnight (p.190) **Cementoss (p.191) **Ectoplasm (p.192) **Nezu (p.193) **Power Loader (p.194) **Hound Dog (p.195) **Recovery Girl (p.196) **Thirteen (p.197) **Bubble Girl (p.198) **Centipeder (p.199) **Lock Rock (p.200) **Nana Shimura (p.201) **Ms. Joke, Backdraft, Death Arms, Lunch Rush, Snipe, Air Jet, Ingenium, Crimson Riot, Manual, Fourth Kind (p.202) **Gunhead, Uwabami, Native, Water Hose, Kesagiriman, Mr. Brave, Snatch, Takeshita, Crust, Wash, Yoroi Musha, Slidin' Go (p.203) *Other People **Naomasa Tsukauchi, Yokumiru Mera, Kenji Tsuragamae, Sansa Tamakawa, Public Safety Commission President (p.204) *Hero News (p.206-220) *Wanted Villains **Tomura Shigaraki (p.222-223) **All For One (p.224-225) **Dabi (p.226-227) **Himiko Toga (p.228-229) **Twice (p.230-231) **Kurogiri (p.232) **Mr. Compress, Spinner (p.233) **Magne, Muscular (p.234) **Moonfish, Mustard (p.235) **Nomu (U.S.J.), Nomu (Hosu) (p.236-237) **Stain (p.238) **Giran (p.239) **High End (p.240) **Gigantomachia (p.241) **Overhaul (p.242-243) **Chronostasis (p.244) **Mimic (p.245) **Toya Setsuno (p.246) **Yu Hojo (p.247) **Soramitsu Tabe (p.248) **Kendo Rappa (p.249) **Hekiji Tengai (p.250) **Shin Nemoto (p.251) **Deidoro Sakaki (p.252) **Rikiya Katsukame (p.253) **Gentle (p.254) **La Brava (p.255) **Re-Destro (p.256-257) **Curious, Skeptic (p.258) **Trumpet, Geten (p.259) **Daruma Ujiko, Giant Villain, Trapezius Head Gear, Sludge Villain (p.260) **Team Reservoir Dogs, Cider House, Creature Rejection Clan, Destro, Oji Harima (p.261) *Column Vol. 3 (p.262) *Plus Extra **Tite Kubo x Kohei Horikoshi Special Talk (p.264-271) Column Vol. 2 Best Jeanist Top 3 Hero Costume Rankings *'Design:' Tsuyu (1st), Hiryu (2nd), Kinoko (3rd) *'Functionality:' Yuga (1st), Katsuki (2nd), Setsuna (3rd) *'Equipment:' Yosetsu (1st), Izuku (2nd), Nirengeki (3rd) *'Originality:' Ibara (1st), Neito (2nd), Tenya (3rd) Extra Pages Ultra Analysis Table Of Contents.png Horikoshi's doodles for Book 2 Ultra Analysis.png Ultra Analysis Spine And Author's Comment.png BNHA 5th anniversary illustration by Yoco Akiyama.png BNHA 5th anniversary illustration by Betten Court.png Category:Media Category:Databooks